Spying on the countries of Hetalia
by Chipii
Summary: Naruto, Lee, Sasuke and Sakura got to mission to spy the characters in Hetalia, by going to their school and became one like them.  What might happen? Warning: Random couples, curings, sexual themes, rasicm, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Another day on Konoha. It was quiet peaceful, untill there was a loud "What" being heard all over the city.

"WHAT?" Naruto screamed/questioned on the top of his lungs. Tsunade didn't look amused by this.

"There's a rumor about an other world, with the countries as humans. I want you to go there and check what it's about." She said.

"But why? I have alot more stuff to do then, spying on a landmass that can walk!" Naruto said, turning over and corssing his arms.

"They are humans, but almost immortal, not a landmass. And it won't be hard, they're all going on high school because they aren't really ready for taking over the country yet." Tsunade said, frowning. Naruto began to think.

". . .OK, What do you want me to do then?" He turned over, asking.

"You, Sakura, Sasuke and Lee will be going to this 'Gakuen Hetalia', get yourselfs into the school, and begin to act like normal. Be good friends with them, and then later tell us what's with them." She said.

"For how long?" Naruto asked.

"I think three weeks would be enough. I've already told Sakura and Sasuke, they agreed, I'm going to tell Lee soon. Pack your stuff, you're going tomorrow as the Land of Fire."

**Next day**

"I can't believe he's late again." Sakura said, sighing. Sasuke didn't replay, but continiued to lean against the tree, looking like he was asleep. Lee was doing some traning. Naruto came up running with three bags full of all kind of things.

"What in the world took you so long?" Sakura sounded like she wasen't asking, Looking really mad at Naruto.

"Ehh, I was hungry." the replay was. And then Sakura began to yell at Naruto telling him 'You are always late' or 'Goddamn it, you'. Sasuke stopped leaning against the tree, picking up his bag and began to walk.

"Come on, we don't have time for fighting." Saskue said in a clam voice. Sakura and Naruto looked at him with wide eyes first, and then they began to walk behind him. Lee then stop his trainning and took all their bags, walking next to Naruto.

**Few hours later**

Their trip was really long, and when no one of them talked, it made it all seem longer. They were right now on a train, lucky Sakura had money with her, and was taking the road to 'Hetalia', a city in on this world.

"We're going off here" Saskue said, looking at the others with no emotion on his face. The rest of the gang nodded and walked out of the buss, it was akward because people where staring at them all the time.

Naruto, Lee, Sasuke and Sakura were walking on along the road, full of shops. There was a little green park on the left, but they didn't really seem to care. They were walking in about twenty minutes for getting away from the traffic.

"And you just had to tell us we were going off in the middle of the street." Naruto said stubbornly at Sasuke. Sasuke ignored him. Naruto continiued, for seeking attention but it didn't help. In the end he gave up.

Suddenly Lee stopped, wich made the others stop too.

"Guys. . . isn't this the school we were looking for?" he asked, Looking up at the huge white colored school and the skilt with the name 'Gakuen Hetalia'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Long time no see! Well, this got so many comments so I decided to continue. This will be like, a filler story so I'll just write this when I can't get myself to write "I miss you" or and other fanfiction that is needed to get finished. Yeah.**

**Guilt feeling much? ''OTL**

* * *

The blond man with a small braid on the side was scanning the ninja's, then the papers. Then the ninja's again.

"Well. . ." Germania started slowly, "I guess we can put you in."

Naruto wooted, Sakura sighed in relief. They got papers for their scheme, rooms and number of lockers.

"We get to live here?" Naruto asked, frowning bit at the paper.

"It seems like that" Sakura said slowly.

"WAIT WHAT? I'm going to share room with SASUKE?" Naruto burst out, Sakura clapped his mouth with her hand.

"Shut up! Be lucky you can share room with someone you know." Sakura said, jealous because she didn't be with Sasuke. Sasuke just ignored it.

"I'm with some guy called 'Prussia'. Sounds weird." Lee said. Sakura looked back at her paper.

"I'm with someone called 'Hungary'." Sakura sounded a bit disappointed, before the guys knew it, she walked to the girls dorm.

It took some time to walk all the way to room 103 where she'd be living for a month. She inhaled and knocked the door. After a few minutes, a blond/brunette opened the door, blinking with her big green eyes.

"Uhh, Hello. . A-are you Hungary?" The girl nodded, smiling a bit. "I'm Sakura!"

Sakura held out a hand, hoping the girl would understand. Hungary held Sakura's hand in both her hands, giggling.

"I thought only Kiku's people had pink hair. . .Well, You can call me Elizabeta if you want." Hungary said. Sakura nodded, blushing a bit.

This would be a long day. . .

* * *

"Heyo! I'm Rock Lee!" Lee said, waving his hand. An albino with a dirty shirt looked at the ninja for a while.

"Your eyebrows. . .They're bigger than Iggy's." The guy's eyes widened, making Lee feel a bit offended.

"I'm Rock Lee." Lee repeated.

"Ahh yeah. Hi dude." Prussia said, walking back in to his room with Lee following.

* * *

"YOU SUCK AT THIS!" Naruto groaned as he glared at Sasuke, who just glanced coldly at Naruto. Who knew two guys could fight about something random like that?

"You suck even more." He said simply.

"Well you-"

* * *

After a long day of meeting their new room mates, they'd never knew that they were not the only 'insane' people in there. Seriously, Hungary made Sakura read 18+ Yaoi with her. And Prussia was screaming into the air while music was playing from the TV.

Then there was Sasuke and Naruto. . .Well, let's just say both of them got a blue eye and a lost tooth.

* * *

**Don't judge! This took like, 10 minutes to write. So like, next chapter will maybe have more Hetalia characters. . .I know that I will just the asians in! :3**


End file.
